Inside
by schlopreceptacle
Summary: Vegeta teaches Goku a little something new about male anatomy in the Time Chamber. Kakavege Week Prompt #22: Teacher's Pet. Graphic sexual content.
Kakarot stared at me with that same look in his eyes that seems to shred my insides every time. I looked away, tapping my foot.

"What are you staring at this time, clown?"

My blood pounded in my head as I awaited his answer.

"I just wanted to say something to you."

We had been alone in the time chamber for months now. At first I dreaded it with every fiber of my being. Early on, the days had seemed to drag, heavy with awkward silences in between bouts of violent sparring. But within weeks I realized he had been right: by training together, as we had been with Whis for so long, we could only stand to get stronger. So we trained, day in and day out, spending nearly every waking moment together. Truly my worst nightmare. Or so I thought before the door closed to lock us in for the next three years.

"Spit it out. We're supposed to be training."

Kakarot had been giving me that look more often lately. He looked hungry, starved even. He had started to touch me more when we weren't sparring-a pause with his hand on my shoulder, or brushing my fingertips with his own. He had even gone so far as to push a stray lock of hair out of my face.

I had buried my fist in _his_ face after that.

But it hadn't stopped. And before long I… I just let it happen. His touch was always so _warm_. And now we had arrived here, right now, as I passed by his bed and he grasped me by my hips and pulled me into his lap. His whole body seemed to be on fire, and his breathing near my neck gave me goosebumps.

 _Stay focused_. "Kakarot? Hello!"

I was about to stand up when he gripped me tighter. "Well, it's really more of a question."

"Tch. Make up your damn mind." I rolled my eyes. When they made their full rotation they landed back on his: staring, eagerly, while one of his fingers stroked my knee.

I slapped it away but he didn't seem to notice.

"Is it weird for… for a man to like another man?"

 _Seriously? Am I truly more accustomed to human mating norms than he is? Then again, humans are much more intimidated by homosexual relations than Saiyans are..._

"No." My voice felt small. "It's not weird."

He let out a sigh. "I was hoping you'd say that. I don't think it's weird. But I was worried _you_ did."

"Kakarot, male Saiyans would mate with each other all the time." _Am I really telling him this?_

"Really?!" His voice squeaked.

"Don't sound so excited," I snapped.

He smiled. His smile was starting to do something vile to my insides. _You'd think after all this time I wouldn't care what his stupid smile looks like._

His hands rubbed against my thighs. I looked down at his long fingers and tried to ignore the blood pulsing to my groin. "What's it to you, anyway?"

"Well…" His voice trailed off while a finger trailed up and down my quad, drawing lines closer to the tender inner skin. "Since we've been in here, I've been really horny…"

 _Well, that's that._ Abruptly I tried to stand, but he grasped me tighter, his arms wrapping around my waist. My heart began to pound as my ki flared. _I'm trapped in here with the strongest warrior in the universe…_ It wasn't the first time I'd had that epiphany, but now it gave me a thrilling sense of panic as his strong arms held me in his lap.

"You've been feeling the same way too. Right?"

I closed my eyes to avoid his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly he nuzzled his cheek and lips against the side of my neck. "You just smell so good all the time…"

I growled, a guttural, animalistic sound.

"What was _that_?" he said with a nervous laugh.

I had remained tense in his arms, my body poised to leap. I said nothing.

"That was sexy." His voice had taken on the same undertones as my growl. Deep and dark and hungry.

"Kakarot, you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes, I do," he murmured, nipping at my neck with his lips. I could hear his breath coming shallow near my ear. I tried again to push away, but my resolve had already begun to fade. The domineering grasp of his hands and his heat radiating against me took their toll faster than I would want to admit.

"Vegeta," he hummed, and he grazed his lips against my jawline, then pressed them hard against my mouth. His hand suddenly nested in my hair and pushed me into him.

I groaned. As much as I wanted to fight him, I felt myself trembling. My fingernails found the firm muscles of his upper back and dug in.

Kakarot shuddered, pausing in his kiss as a low growl rumbled through his chest. I smiled to myself. _Come on, Kakarot. Have you ever fucked anyone like a true Saiyan?_

Without warning he tossed me into his bed and hovered over me, staring. The puppy dog longing that had dominated his expression for months was gone. Now, his eyes glinted with a ferocity that he reserved only for his worst enemies. I could practically smell his dominance, and it drew a need from deep within me that I had not felt in years.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, Kakarot?" I smirked, a dare in my eyes..

A snarl erupted from him, and he buried my mouth with his. Hungry hands scraped against my skin as he tore away my clothes. Whatever innocence he had displayed before felt like a trick. He knew what we wanted and now he was claiming it.

I arched my back as he trailed his nipping mouth down my neck and chest. He bit at my nipples, and in response I grabbed his spikes of hair and tugged. Deep in my groin I felt the sensation of unraveling, of becoming lost in another man's-another Saiyan's-intoxicating scent. The beast rising from within the naive and innocent Kakarot spoke to me like a siren. I felt ready to give myself over to his every whim, to, for once, allow myself to be beaten.

Our kissing and clawing became more violent, drawing blood from the tender skin of each other's lips. I feigned trying to push him away, snarling as I pushed against him. Angry, he held my arms over my head and dug his nails into the skin. I stifled a groan as he ground himself into me, his erection a hard and very present threat. _Even if I wanted to fight, I would lose now._ His teeth biting at the sinewy skin of my neck made sure that I knew it: he had won, and he would have his way with me.

Compared to my past Saiyan lovers, though, he still retained some of that bizarre and human innocence. I could feel the power pulsing in the veins below his skin, yet it remained contained and subtle.

"Don't you dare hold back, Kakarot," I whispered between gritted teeth as he began to peel away the lower half of my battle armor.

He didn't respond. As he pulled away the rest of my clothes his eyes rested on the erection standing between my legs. "Vegeta…" he murmured. I sensed his nervousness now. _Of course Kakarot would falter when he has his prey right before him. How many times have I seen this before?_

Annoyed, I raised my knee and pushed a foot into his chest. "Didn't I just tell you not to hold back? Why are you hesitating?"

Anger glinted in his eyes, and the hunger was back. Quickly he sat back on his heels and began pulling off his own clothes.

"Suck my dick, Vegeta."

Now I was the one hesitating. He was big, swollen and pulsating. _Should I have put up more of a fight?_

" _Now,_ " he barked, and he gripped his hands into my hair and yanked me down to his crotch.

I hadn't tasted another Saiyan in many years. His lusty breathing in my ears and thick cock in my mouth suddenly seemed like gifts from a universe that had fucked over our people for too long. I had long thought about Kakarot as a lover; he was, after all, the last full-blooded Saiyan other than myself. Circumstance-our human wives and families, for one thing-had kept that from being realized. But since we had entered the Time Chamber, it felt as though we had entered a new reality, a separate universe where nothing else mattered.

I gripped Kakarot's cock and stroked as I curled my tongue around the head. At first his breathing was ragged and shallow. But within moments his breath caught in his throat and he let out a deep moan that sent chills down my spine.

"Vegeta…" he said again. I had never had such a vocal lover. He squirmed under my touch as my other hand brushed against the delicate skin of his balls and inner thighs. I glanced up at him to see he had tossed his head back, eyes closed in bliss.

My own cock strained to be touched. Kakarot's murmers of pleasure excited me in ways I had never expected. _He truly is the one in control here. Fuck!_ Yet when he buried his hand in my hair again, pushing my head further down to take him deeper into my mouth, I groaned. _Yes, use me like your toy, Kakarot…_

Kakarot uttered one more frustrated moan and then pushed me back off of him with a rough shove. I fell backwards onto the bed, now fully exposed before him. He stared down at me and I watched as he bit at his lower lip.

 _Does he know what he's doing?_ His hesitation made me wonder if I had to be the one in control instead.

But slowly he lowered himself down toward me and pressed his lips against mine. Softly, almost teasingly he kissed me, nipping at my lower lip and sending his tongue darting across the upper. As he kissed me I felt his hand, hot and firm, wrap around my cock, and I thanked him with a deep moan.

His hand worked me as he continued devouring my mouth, and I realized how close I was to the edge. "No more, Kakarot," I said breathlessly, amazed at how little it would have taken for him to get me off.

He chuckled, that dumb smile on his face again. He took his hand away and began to trail small kisses down my chest and stomach. _He's very tender for a dominant lover…_ I chalked it up to his innocence. After all, as far as I knew, he had only ever slept with one small human woman before.

His lips wandered lower, and I let him take me into his mouth. I wondered for a moment if he had ever sucked dick before; but it didn't matter now. I watched as he traced the veins with his tongue and swirled it around the head.

"Kakarot," I groaned. I didn't want to wait any longer. I took his hand and maneuvered it lower, past my balls and toward my ass. He gave me an inquisitive look.

 _I should have known._ "Kakarot, you have to get me ready."

It broke the moment, and whatever lust had been driving his ministrations now faded into confusion. "Huh?"

I sighed and sat up. "Let me show you. Lay down."

"Will this hurt!?" His voice came out like a squeak. He grabbed a pillow and sat on it.

"Not if you don't act like a clown." I tore the pillow out from under him and shoved him onto his back. Roughly I spread open his legs and propped him up. "Watch what I do." I put a couple fingers in my mouth, moistening them. "And just relax."

He moved up onto his elbows as I reached down and gently teased my fingers between his crack. When I reached the entrance he immediately tensed.

"Just relax," I said again. He took a deep breath and nodded. My finger pressed and circled against him, delicate and then firm, until finally I slid a fingertip inside. He winced in surprise, but kept watching with wide eyes.

Taking all the time in the world, I opened Kakarot with my fingers: first the one, then a second scissoring deliberately, then a third. I watched his face as it shifted from surprise and discomfort to slack-jawed, absorbed enjoyment.

"I… I didn't know this would feel so good," he mumbled, tossing his head back as I massaged him slowly from within. His legs had already begun to quiver. His hands dug into the bed while he arched up to match my rhythm.

"I hope you were paying attention, Kakarot." I withdrew my hand and he whined in protest. "You're going to do that to me now."

"You _want_ me to do that to you?" He sat up, an eager smile on his face.

"I want you to fuck me but you need to get me ready first." I laid back and waited.

"Okay!" The determined look he gave his enemies when going into battle washed across his face. I found myself admiring his features and the way his furrowed brow only made him more handsome. _Ugh. What is this Time Chamber doing to me?_

Like I had done, he put his fingers in his mouth and took them away glistening with spit. I adjusted my position to give him easier access. With utmost concentration he lowered his hands and began prodding and circling my opening.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting myself relax. His fingers moved with surprising dexterity. I had always thought of Kakarot as quite clumsy, except for in battle-but his skill with his fingers caught me off guard. I let out a soft moan when he found the nerves deep inside.

"You like that?" he whispered. I opened my eyes to find him staring intensely at me.

That feeling in my chest was back, like his staring was ripping me open. I nodded. The lust and concentration in his eyes made me feel somehow vulnerable.

I kept watching his face, trying to fight against the pleasure that wanted me to close my eyes and ride a wave into oblivion. I admired the way the sharp line of his jaw jutted out and the way his hair moved with the slow rhythm of his arm. Finally I arched up and uttered a deep growl.

"Wow, Vegeta." His voice had become quiet. "I really like doing this to you."

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" I stammered. My whole body had already begun to shake.

"I dunno." He slowed his movements and took my cock into his other hand. "You look really hot just like this."

I bit my lip as he worked me, knowing if he kept going it would all be over for me too fast. "Kakarot… please…"

"'Geta," he began, watching me in a daze, "can I ask another question?"

"Ugh! What!?" My eyes had squeezed shut against my will. "And stop doing that!"

He took his hands away. I panted and tried to think of anything else to keep myself from coming right then and there.

"This might be weird but… can I taste you?"

"...What?"

Before I could process what he had said, he grabbed me under my legs and curled them up next to my head. His strong hands dug into my hamstrings as he stretched me. I felt his fingers spreading me open and then warm wetness against my entrance.

"Fuck!" I couldn't help myself. Still trembling from being so close to completion before, the new sensation felt all the more intense.

His tongue swirled and darted in and out, sprawling wide licks balanced with tantalizing flicks. I dug my hands into his hair.

"Kakarot… you have to stop…"

He nipped at my delicate skin and reluctantly pulled away. "You make a lot of sexy noises." The hungry look had returned to his eyes.

I grasped roughly at his shoulder. "Fuck me, now," I hissed.

He spit into his palm and massaged it over his dick. I enjoyed the show of his big hands touching himself. Finally he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me toward him, guiding himself toward my opening.

I felt myself being stretched and then filled. I grit my teeth and snarled at the sensation. He uttered a deep moan, as though the pleasure had caught him off guard, and I watched as he tightly closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me it's too much for you to handle." I smirked and wrapped my legs around him to pull him in deeper.

He took in a hiss of breath and groaned again. "You feel so good, Vegeta," he murmured, finally opening his eyes to meet mine.

Kakarot adjusted his position and began to draw himself back out. The slow sensation of him moving inside me made me utter a strange new sound, a desperate whimper.

The sound spurred him on. He began to fuck me in earnest, driving himself deep and hard until his balls slammed into my ass.

As my moans increased in volume he seemed to be losing control. "Mmm… you look so hot," he muttered. He lowered his mouth to kiss me.

The feeling of his tongue flicking desperately against mine undid me. He slammed into me once more, hitting the tender spot inside at just the right angle, and I cried out wordlessly. I clenched around him, fingernails cutting into the skin of his back as I came all over myself.

"Fuck, Vegeta!" I felt him tense, tremble and then pulse deep inside me. I could barely open my eyes to watch, awash in my own final aftershocks.

He collapsed over me, panting, his heavy body a reminder of his strength and power. "Vegeta," he whispered against my neck. His breath sent goosebumps over my skin. "I didn't know it would feel so good to have sex with a man."

"Well, now you know." _It's not just that, Kakarot. It's that we're Saiyans, drawn to each other, almost like we are meant to be together…_

"I was wondering what it would be like." He raised himself up to look down at me. His hair stood at even more disheveled angles than ever. "To have sex with you."

"With me," I repeated.

"I think I've always liked you, but now that it's just you and me in here… I couldn't hold it in anymore." He sat back, pulling himself out of me. I almost whined in protest.

"Hmf," I huffed instead. "Don't get sappy on me. We still have a couple years in here. And we need to concentrate on fighting."

"Fine. But I still want to have sex too. Don't you?"

Something inside me tightened again. _How is he able to do that to me?_ I avoided his stare. "Yes, Kakarot. I do. Let's clean up and train."

To my surprise, he leaned in and kissed me. It was a peck at first, and then he lingered, pressing his lips on mine more slowly. I heard the catch in his breath and I had to pull away before he sucked me in again. He looked at me with a dazed expression, then smiled.

"Okay! Let's train." And like the same old Kakarot, he leapt from the bed and ran toward the tub.

I sat for a moment, staring blankly. _Yes, perhaps it's not so bad being in here for three years after all…_


End file.
